


In which Amy takes her boys to the carnival.

by beggar_always



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Carnival, Comment Fic, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to ride the ferris wheel,” Amy declared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Amy takes her boys to the carnival.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/gifts).



> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For speccygeekgrrl's prompt "Eleven/Amy/Rory at an alien carnival". Can probably be read as OT3 if you so desire (it's how I meant to write it, anyway...)

“I want to ride the ferris wheel,” Amy declared, still clutching the plush blue blob the Doctor had won for her at the telekinetic games booth. Rory had eyed it jealously until the Doctor had won him a model spaceship that flew all on its own. It buzzed around the three of them like an irritating bee and the Doctor nearly regretted his generosity.

“I’m not sure it can be counted a ferris wheel if it has an anti-gravity feature and you have to sign a liability waiver to ride it...” Rory said cautiously. He’d come along to the carnival to make Amy happy, but he’d admitted to the Doctor that morning that he’d never even been much of a fan of the nice, relatively sane, Earth carnivals either.

“Stop being a big baby,” Amy said as she rolled her eyes and signed his name for him. She abused the privilege of being married a little too much at times, perhaps, but at least the results were nearly always entertaining. “Come on! Maybe I can convince them to stop us at the top!” She grabbed her husband’s hand and dragged him to the front of the queue.

The Doctor watched after his humans, a fond smile on his face. This was good; _brilliant_ , even. Too much time lately spent running for their lives; they all deserved the respite. The Doctor’s smile broadened as he watched Rory lean in to kiss his wife on the cheek. The Boy and Girl Who Waited...

“Oi!” Amy called out across the crowd. “You comin’ or what?”

...were apparently waiting for him...again.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and cut his way through the crowd to join his companions. “You know, I think this is the same model that’s been banned in six other galaxies...” Amy and the Doctor shared a grin as Rory groaned between them.

“I pick the next trip,” he proclaimed.

“Of course, dear,” Amy told him, patting his hand. “What are you waiting for!?” she called to the ride operator, a creature that looked remarkably like a live version of the plush blob in her lap. “Take us to the top!”

/end


End file.
